Гриммджоу Джагерджак
| image = 290px | race = Арранкар | birthday = 31 июля | gender = мужской | height = 186 см | weight = 80 кг | affiliation = Нет | previous affiliation = Армия арранкаров Айзена | occupation = | previous occupation = Секста эспада, арранкар №12 | team = | previous team = Эспада | partner = | previous partner = Шаолонг Куфонг, Эдрад Лионес, Иилфордт Гранц, Ди Рой Ринкер и Наким Гриндина | base of operations = Лас Ночес, Уэко Мундо | resurrección = Пантера | manga debut = Глава 198 (Том 23) | anime debut = Серия 116 | video game debut = Bleach: Shattered Blade | japanese voice = Джуничи Сувабе | english voice = Девид Винсент | spanish voice = }} — арранкар и эспада армии Сосуке Айзена. Внешность Гриммджоу — высокий мускулистый арранкар с колючими голубыми волосами и голубыми глазами с метками салатового цвета в уголках, как у пантер. Одет Гриммджоу в белое хакама, черный пояс и поношенную рубашку с подвёрнутым воротником. Изнанка рубахи чёрная, рукава закатаны. Гриммджоу носит её расстёгнутой, оставляя мускулистую грудь открытой. Остатки маски пустого находятся на правой щеке и представляют из себя правую часть челюсти. Дыра пустого расположена в животе. Его татуировка (6) находится на спине, справа от дыры пустого. Также тело Гриммджоу пересекает большой вертикальный шрам, который он получил во время его первого боя с Ичиго Куросаки. Характер На первый взгляд Гриммджоу выглядит спокойным и несколько грубым, но под этой неряшливой внешностью скрывается безжалостность, импульсивность и вспыльчивость. Тем не менее, несмотря на его агрессивность и жажду крови, в бою Гриммджоу коварен, он быстро находит слабые места врага и атакует. Вдобавок, он саркастичный и проявляет черты садиста, часто показывая свою психотическую улыбку или смех. Он также очень груб и невежлив. Гриммджоу не употребляет японские вежливые обращения, кроме тех моментов, когда он обращается к Айзену (хотя сразу же плюёт на вежливость, когда Айзен уходит), ещё он называет Орихиме «женщиной». Гриммджоу не особо чтит власть имущих и говорит, что думает, вне зависимости от того, приемлемо ли это. Именно эта черта его характера и приводит к конфликту с Канаме Тоусеном, который недолюбливал Гриммджоу. У него также были разногласия с Улькиоррой Сифером, четвёртым эспадой, из-за того, что Улькиорра прерывал его сражения и других случаев, когда их мнения пересекались. Гриммджоу также абсолютно уверен, что Улькиорра слабее него, и всё время пытается это доказать. К тому же он обозлился на Ичиго Куросаки за то, что он изранил его в их первых битвах, и ищет любую возможность отомстить. Он сохранил шрам от Гетсуги Ичиго в напоминание об этом. Гриммджоу злит вера Ичиго в то, что он может победить его, сколько бы ран он не получил; Гриммджоу расценивает это как недооценивание его силы. Тем не менее, у него есть определенный кодекс чести: например, он не начинает сражаться с израненным в битве с Улькиоррой Ичиго. Он просит Иноуэ исцелить Ичиго, чтобы сражаться с ним в полную силу. Он также спасает Орихиме от Лоли Аивиррне и Меноли Маллии, которые избивали её. Он делает это, чтобы вернуть долг за востановленную руку, хотя вскоре просит её выполнить ещё одну услугу. История left|thumb|190px|Гриммджоу в форме адьюкаса До того, как Гриммджоу стал арранкаром, он был адьюкасом-пантерой. Однажды он встретился с группой таких же адьюкасов: с Шаолонгом Куфонгом, Эдрадом Лионесом, Иилфордтом Гранцом, Накимом Гриндиной и Ди Роем Ринкером. Ди Рой решил съесть Гриммджоу, но не успел он и двинуться, как Гриммджоу атаковал его и откусил часть головы. Группа была поражена его силой, и они представились. Лидер группы Шаолонг попросил Гриммджоу присоединиться к ним, и все остальные поклонились. Затем Шаолонг объснил, что они не намерены оставаться адьюкасами или гиллианами, что их цель — стать васто лорде, но чтобы сделать это, им нужна сила, которая вела бы их. Они увидели эту силу в Гриммджоу, и Шаолонг просит его стать королём, который будет их вести. thumb|190px|Гриммджоу и его компаньоны перед тем, как он решил покинуть их Позже Шаолонг говорит Гриммджоу, что они сдаются. Иилфордт говорит, что их миссия по превращению в васто лордов провалилась. Они съели тысячи пустых, но так и не почувствовали, что их сила хоть на малость возросла. В этот день они съели три тысячи, чтобы проверить свои догадки, и ничего не изменилось. Гриммджоу сказал, что если они сдаются — пускай, но он больше не хочет иметь с ними никаких дел. На что Шаолонг сказал, что Гриммджоу уже съел часть Ди Роя, и ему не стать уже васто лордом, и предложил съесть их. Гриммджоу назвал их трусами, но Шаолонг перебил его и сказал, что они всё поняли. Они поняли, что изначально им было суждено остаться адьюкасами — они понимали это с самого начала — и что лишь он, Гриммджоу, сможет перейти на следующую ступень эволюции. Снаряжение Каха Негасьон (反膜の匪 (カハ・ネガシオン), каха нэгаcион, исп. "caja negación" — "коробка отрицания", яп. "антимембрана отрицания"): Предмет, который Сосуке Айзен выдал каждому эспаде для наказания их фрасьонов, при необходимости. Представляет собой небольшого размера куб, и при активизации отправляет провинившегося в другое измерение, из которого невозможно сбежать. Но избавиться таким образом от эспады не получится, так как им с их духовной силой эта ловушка не страшна, она лишь задержит их на несколько часов, не больше. Силы и способности Мастер рукопашного боя: Он очень опытный рукопашный комбатант, обладающий значительным мастерским умением использовать его в качестве своего основного средства нападения. Он одинаково смертельно использует удары руками и ногами, а также бывает весьма непредсказуемым. Его боевые техники невероятно разрушительны, используя свою скорость и рефлексы быстро одолеть его противников. Он достаточно опытен, чтобы даже постоять за себя с более сильными соперниками на короткое количество времени.Bleach manga; chapter 211, page 9-10 Bleach manga; Chapter 235, page 11''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 281-285 Эксперт владения мечом: Хотя он обычно предпочитает рукопашный бой, Гриммджоу также способен эффективно бороться со своим Дзанпакто. Он показан держа его собственное, против Ичиго который в то время был с помощью банкая и пустого, когда он был только с одной рукой. Затем он показан держа его собственное против Синдзи Хирако, когда Синдзи был в маске пустого. В бою один на один против Ичиго, он показал значительное мастерство в фехтовании.Bleach manga; Chapter 280, page 5 Пескиса: Гриммджоу продемонстрировал эту способность, когда он и его фракция вторглись в город Каракура, во время этого он смог обнаружить цели с большого расстояния.Bleach manga; Chapter 199, page 16 Иерро: Как Секста Эспада, Гриммджоу имеет пассивную способность известная как иерро. Иерро Гриммджоу является достаточно сильным, чтобы легко блокировать острый край выпущенным шикаем лезвие голой рукой, а затем показывает плотность его кожи, будучи в состоянии захватить банкай лезвия Ичиго, блокируя его голой рукой и не получив никаких повреждений. В состоянии выжить в упор Гетсугу Теншоу хотя возникающие в нанесении тяжких травм, Гриммджоу затем выдерживает замораживания по шикаю Рукии, отметив, что просто замораживание верхний слой его кожи не достаточно, чтобы убить его.Bleach manga; Chapter 235, page 19 Большая физическая сила: Гриммджоу используя свои силы выступает на Ичиго с небольшим усилием.Он бросает Ичиго на значительное расстоянии с помощью его собственного меча, что он схватил в руки во время нападения. Его удары достаточно сильны, чтобы ударить соперника рукой с силой, достаточной, чтобы он полетел и уничтожив несколько зданий в окрестностях. Он был также показан пронзая Луппи, (его Эспада замена), через грудь с относительной легкостью, несмотря на его иерро.Bleach manga; Chapter 240, page 16 Большая духовная сила: Его духовная энергия очень высока, noted by Rukia to be "worlds apart" from his Fracción and making her wonder if he was even the same species .Bleach manga; Chapter 204, page 6-7 Большая боевая восприимчивость: 'Гриммджоу способен отличить от простого наблюдения, что после его первого боя с Ичиго, что его банкай с расширенной Гетсугой Теншоу наносит ущерб его телу. Он также отмечает, что Ичиго способен от 2 до 3 больше тех атак, в лучшем случае. После своего второго боя с Ичиго, он обращает внимание, что Ичиго рвался использовать свою маску пустого, ибо как только его маска оторвалась его дыхание мгновенно стало быстрее, но он отмечает, что это может быть не так просто, обозначая, что она должна что-то делать с ним, взяв столько вреда или потому, что он потерял слишком много духовной энергии, или, может быть, что она имеет ограничения на количество времени, которое он может использовать ее. По его третьему бою с Ичиго, он отмечает, что он расширил количество времени, в котором он может остаться в состоянии своей маске.''Bleach manga; Chapter 282, page 7 '''Серо: Grimmjow is capable of firing a red Cero from the palm of his hand,Bleach manga; Chapter 232, page 16''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 235, page 13 as well as his fist.Bleach anime; Episode 140 He has shown firing it at point-blank range to increase its lethality as when he incinerates the top half of Luppi after regaining his arm and rank.Bleach manga; Chapter 240, page 17 He again uses it at point-blank range against Menoly, incinerating her.Bleach manga; Chapter 273, page 6 His Cero is powerful enough to neutralize the Cero of fellow Espada Ulquiorra Cifer during their brief scuffle, even though it badly burned his right arm from his hand to his elbow.Bleach manga; Chapter 278, page 12 Grimmjow has also shown the ability to fire one Cero from each hand.Bleach manga; Chapter 279, page 15-16 *'Гран Рей Серо': As an Espada, he is able to use this Espada-exclusive Cero variant, which produces a much larger and more powerful version of the normal Cero, enough to potentially cause great damage to Las Noches itself. For this reason, Aizen banned its use inside the fortress, although Grimmjow clearly ignored this during his last battle with Ichigo. In order to fire it, it seems Grimmjow must first cut his own hand on his Zanpakutō, mixing his blood with the Cero as a catalyst. Grimmjow's Gran Rey Cero is colored blue.Bleach manga; Chapter 280, page 13-14 Дескоррер (解空 (デスコレール)|Desukorēru|Japanese for "Loosed Void", Spanish for "Drawing Back/Opening"):Bleach Official Character Book UNMASKED; page 149 A technique used by Espada-level Arrancar and sometimes others, to open a Garganta between the living world and Hueco Mundo. Grimmjow demonstrated this ability during his own personal invasion of Karakura Town.Bleach manga; Chapter 198, page 25 Мастер Сонидо: As the 6th Espada, Grimmjow is very proficient in the use of Sonído. Even in his unreleased state, he is able to keep up with Ichigo Kurosaki while using Tensa Zangetsu. Initially, Grimmjow could even surprise and overwhelm Ichigo with his speed.Bleach anime; Episode 121''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 232, page 17-18''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 280, page 3''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 280, page 12 Духовный меч Пантера (豹王 (パンテラ), пантэра,исп. "pantera" — "пантера", яп. "король пантер"). Гарда меча напоминает угловатую букву "S". Рукоять и ножны голубого цвета. *'Рессурексион': Команда высвобождения его меча — "Загрызи его" (軋れ, кисирэ, досл. "скрипи"). To release his Zanpakutō, he holds it up, like the start of a low sweep stroke, with his right hand. The sword glows light blue as he puts his left hand up to it. He then rakes his hand along the length of the blade, with a swift motion, while calling out its release command, in turn releasing a torrent of spiritual power that causes tremendous gusts of wind in the immediate vicinity. Grimmjow's appearance changes drastically to something more feline and predatory. His teeth become jagged and sharp, his hands turn into black claws and his feet become black clawed paws, similar to that of a cat, along with a slender whip-like tail that's longer than his body. His hair becomes very long and flowing, and the markings around his eyes enlarge and extend to the tips of his ears, which become swept back and cat-like. He loses his distinctive jaw mask, which is replaced by a sort of a headgear upon his brow covering his forehead. His clothing changes to become a form-fitting white segmented armor, similar to his original Adjuchas-Hollow form. He has blades protruding from his forearms and his calves.Bleach manga; Chapter 281, page 8-9''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 282, page 13 :Способности ресуррексиона: :*'Усиление иерро': Grimmjow's Hierro receives an augmentation, being able to withstand a point-blank Getsuga Tenshō from Ichigo Kurosaki in his Visored state without receiving any physical damage.Bleach manga; Chapter 281, page 18-19 :*'Увеличение скорости и ловкости': Complimenting his already impressive speed and power, Grimmjow's released state augments his speed drastically, giving him animalistic agility and movement to match, allowing him to keep up with the masked-enhanced Bankai of Ichigo. :*'Увеличение физической силы': His strikes pack enough power to incidentally destroy large skyscraper-sized pillars in Las Noches via collateral damage during the fight with Ichigo. His strength was also enough to send Ichigo through several buildings with one strike, as well as send him flying hundreds of feet, merely with a few light punches and kicks.Bleach manga; Chapter 281, page 13-14 :*'Ударные волны': When in his released form, he can roar loudly enough to create shockwaves in the air and surrounding area, powerful enough to throw off his opponents.Bleach manga; Chapter 281, page 11 (Unnamed) :*'Гарра де ля Пантера' (豹鉤 (ガラ・デ・ラ・パンテラ), гара дэ ра пантэра, исп. "garra de la pantera" — "коготь пантеры", яп. "крюки пантеры"): Acutely shaped bombs fired at high speed from his elbow. Five rounds can be fired at once. It has a devastating effect. One round can destroy a column over 30 meters in diameter.Bleach Official Character Book 2 MASKED; page 150 They take the appearance of dark green crystalline unevenly cut stone darts. A Hollow mask-enhanced Ichigo was somewhat able to withstand 5 of them, and continue fighting.Bleach manga; Chapter 282, page 17 :*'Десгаррон'(豹王の爪 (デスガロン)|desugaron|Spanish Desgarrón for "Tear", Japanese for "Panther King's Claw"): Claimed by Grimmjow himself to be his strongest attack.Bleach manga; Chapter 285, pages 2-3 His claws glow and then he makes a slashing motion. Each claw becomes a long, sharp blade composed of Reishi that can be hurled at the enemy. He can swing a maximum of ten blades at the enemy. The attacks act as a ranged claw attack, which he controls like his regular claw attacks, by using slashing motions. The power and force behind them is considerable and Ichigo was only able to deflect and shatter them through sheer force of will.Bleach manga; Chapter 285, page 4-5 Фрассьоны thumb|right|190px|Фракция Гриммджоу * — одиннадцатый арранкар армии Сосуке Айзена. Он был членом, и, видимо, лидером, фракции Гриммджоу. Его номер подразумевает, что он был самым старым нумеросом при жизни. Его убил Тоширо Хитсугая. * — тринадцатый арранкар армии Сосуке Айзена. Он был убит Иккаку Мадараме. * — арранкар №14, его убила Рангику Мацумото. * — пятнадцатый арранкар. Старший брат Заельапорро Гранца. Он был убит Ренджи Абараем. * — арранкар №16, его убила Рукия Кучики. Появление в других проектах Grimmjow is a playable character in several different Bleach Video Games. He appears in Bleach: Heat the Soul 4, Bleach: Heat the Soul 5, Bleach: Heat the Soul 6 and Bleach: Heat the Soul 7 of the Bleach: Heat the Soul series. He also appears in Bleach: Shattered Blade and Bleach: Versus Crusade of the Nintendo home console series, and Bleach: Blade Battlers 2nd of the Bleach: Blade Battlers series. In Bleach: Shattered Blade, he is capable of firing blue Bala blasts at his foe. In Bleach: Blade Battlers 2nd, he has a unique charge attack that looked like a small, black Getsuga Tenshō, but the outline is purple instead of red and his Cero is blue instead of red. He also has a cameo and artwork in Bleach: Dark Souls and appears in the RPG Bleach: The 3rd Phantom as a technique-type enemy, but becomes a speed-type while in his Resurrección form. In Bleach: The 3rd Phantom, he is able to use a stronger close-range version of Cero called the Agarrar Cero, in which he blasts his opponent at point-blank range, and is capable of causing burns, similar to his usage from the series. In addition, he can also use Bala, and can even use all of his skills in his released form, including the Gran Rey Cero. In addition, he is also able to use the Desgarrón technique. The newer installments, Bleach: Heat the Soul 5, Bleach: Heat the Soul 6, Bleach: Heat the Soul 7, and Bleach: Versus Crusade feature Grimmjow in his released state as well. In Bleach: Versus Crusade, he is capable of using Cero and Gran Rey Cero, and he retains the standard Cero technique in his released form. His released form appears again in Bleach: Soul Resurrección where Desgarrón is his ultimate attack, and can use Gran Rey Cero. Also in Soul Resurrección, his Garra de la Pantera attack is called . He also has his own character album as part of the Bleach Beat Collection 3rd Session. The album contains two vocal tracks that are entitled BrEaK and Six feelings, as well as a "Voice Message". Цензура In the anime, during Grimmjow's first fight with Ichigo, Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshō gave Grimmjow a large burn on his chest and a small burn on both of his wrists and the left side of his forehead. In the manga, however, he was bleeding profusily from all said places, as well as his right thigh. Also in the manga, when Grimmjow comes to rescue Orihime Inoue from Loly and Menoly, he kicks Loly in her stomach. Additionally, after he kills Menoly, he grabs Loly by her leg and breaks it off. This was omitted in the anime. Also, instead of kicking Loly, he simply slaps her away, and after killing Menoly, he scares her before knocking her out. For the cover of Chapter 199, Grimmjow is seen giving the finger. In the English release, the extension of his middle finger is redrawn to omit the vulgar act. Интересные факты *The theme song Tite Kubo chose for Grimmjow is "Bomb LA(A Bombs) - Step Inside" from Just Constantly Rotating. *Grimmjow's aspect of death is Destruction.Bleach manga; Chapter 356, page 14 *He is sometimes romanized as Grimmjow Jeagerjaques'Official Website of ''Bleach Video Game: Bleach: The 3rd Phantom or '''Grimmjow Jaegerjaques.Other Known Media *Grimmjow's first name stems from that of Nicholas Grimshaw, an English architect noted for modernist buildings.Shonen Jump (magazine). Volume 6, Issue 6. June 2008. Viz Media. 12. His last name Jaegerjaquez comes from a Swedish watch and clock manufacturer called Jaeger-LeCoultre.Bleach Official Character Book 2 MASKED; Tite Kubo Interview, page 256 *Grimmjow was voted the fourth most popular Bleach character in the latest Shōnen Jump popularity poll after receiving 4987 votes. *His Zanpakutō, Pantera, came 9th in the Zanpakutō poll. *In the Bleach best bout poll Grimmjow's final fight with Ichigo tied for third place.Bleach manga; Chapter 392, pages 2-3 *In chapter 200 of the manga, in two of the panels that show Grimmjow's face, the remnants of his Hollow mask are shown to have disappeared. Цитаты * (To his Fracción) "I don't care who they are, if they show even a bit of reiatsu, we just kill them all."Bleach manga; Chapter 199, page 19 *(To Ichigo Kurosaki) "You underestimating me, Shinigami? I still don't quite feel like killing you, yet. Get a grip and come on! Show me your Bankai. If you don't, I'll do the same thing I did to that little Shinigami over there and put a freakin' hole in you!"Bleach manga; Chapter 209, pages 8-9 *(To Ichigo Kurosaki) "I threw it away before I got here, 'cause I won't need two arms to kill you."Bleach manga; Chapter 231, page 9 * (To Shinji Hirako) "Damn right. Who you are has nothing to do with killing you!"Bleach manga; Chapter 236, pages 5-6 * (To Kaname Tōsen) "It's best to crush insects quickly once they've gotten inside, right?"Bleach manga; Chapter 245, page 8 * "They're all cowards, every damn one of them. Whatever. I'll just consume them. As they become my flesh and blood, they will see beyond. I... I am the king!"Bleach manga; Chapter 284, page 8 *(To Ichigo Kurosaki) "Those eyes. You're always like that. No matter how much I beat you up, you've got this sense about you that you're going to beat me. You think you're freaking stronger than me! I can't freakin' stand it!"Bleach manga; Chapter 284, pages 13-14 *(To Ichigo Kurosaki) "Whether you're a Human, or a Shinigami or an Arrancar, anyone who looks at me like they're underestimating my power, I'll smash every one of 'em into oblivion!"Bleach manga; Chapter 284, page 15 *(To Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck) "Shut the hell up. Enough with the screamin' kid. Next time you make a fuss, I'm gonna blast you into next week!"Bleach manga; Chapter 277, page 10 *(About Ulquiorra Cifer) "I'll show him what you get when you mess around with someone else's prey."Bleach manga; Chapter 277, pages 13-14 * (To Ichigo Kurosaki) "You are a Shinigami and I am a Hollow! Whichever side losses will be annihilated. That's how it's always been for thousands of years. Do you need any other reason to fight? Come on. The one who remains standing will return alive. That's all it comes down to!"Bleach manga; Chapter 280, pages 7-8 * (To Ichigo Kurosaki) "Like I'd lose... There's no way in hell I'd ever lose to someone like you!"Bleach manga; Chapter 286, pages 13-14 Сноски Навигация en:Grimmjow Jaegerjaquezde:Grimmjow Jaegerjaques es:Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez fr:Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Пустые Категория:Арранкары Категория:Эспада Категория:Мастера сонидо Категория:Мастера рукопашного боя Категория:Эксперты владения мечом